1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for deburring the inner edge of a bore or the like of a workpiece, and includes the steps of introducing a tool into the bore, and then moving the tool in the bore over the burr which is to be removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Burrs are frequently found along the edges of bores. With the heretofore known methods and apparatus, these burrs could often not be satisfactorily removed. This is particularly true in those cases in which the burrs are not very accessible, for example along that edge of a bore of a workpiece which opens into a transverse bore. To remove such burrs, brush-like tools were used which were moved through the bore, thereby knocking off the burr. However, the burr can, in this way, easily be brushed into the interior of the transverse bore, where it can cause even greater problems than it did in the bore itself.
In order to avoid this drawback, tools were also used which had a spring-loaded expanding device. These tools have a head which is provided with a grinding surface, and which are spread apart by a spring which forms a forward shaft part. These tools are introduced into the bore until they engage the burr which is to be removed from behind. The tool is thereupon retracted from the bore, thus removing the burr and drawing it into the interior of the bore.
Due to the small grinding surface of their heads, these heretofore known tools only last a relatively short period of time, which is a particularly significant drawback with small tools which are used to remove burrs from bores having small diameters. It has also been discovered that the spring which is provided to spread apart the head of the tool becomes fatigued rather rapidly, so that the burr can no longer be reliably removed.
Thus, neither the brush-like tools nor the tools which are spread apart are suitable for use in a mass production operation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus of the aforementioned general type with which burrs can be reliably removed from bores or the like, and which assure a long service life.